


Shameless

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College AU, College Parties, Fuckboy Kagami Taiga, M/M, Sleeping around, hook-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kagami likes to sleep around. At first, it was fun until it's not and it gets boring and something different unfolds.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	Shameless

Mister glasses gathers his clothes from around the bed while Kagami reclines against the pillows with a cigarette. Smoke swirls up and around his head, tendrils catching in his red hair as he reaches out to tap the cigarette over the ashtray on his nightstand, fingernails catching the light from the lamp. It’s an antique, straight from his grandmother’s house when she passed away the week Kagami was moving into his dorm. A relic from a dead woman.

“You’ll call me, right?” Mister glasses looks so hopefully at him that Kagami can’t help but nod, taking another drag from the cigarette.

“Yeah, sure,” he exhales on a cloud of smoke, and he can see the guy’s glasses fogging up again. He had him keep them on while they fucked, the guy’s lithe thighs shoved back to his chest while Kagami drove his cock in and flooded the condom. The guy came with his glasses askew, tilted tipsily down the left side of his face.

Kagami had kissed him, which was probably his first mistake. His second being the way he’d lain too close afterward. Third, the words he let slide out with the smog from his lungs.

“I’m holding you to that,” glasses says, smile bright and blinding even behind the screen of smoke. _Too eager_ , Kagami thinks, but returns the smile anyway. Half-assed, still a smile nonetheless. And that… that was the fourth mistake.

The guy settles one knee on the bed, hands lingering to the buttons of his shirt like he wants to take it off again. Kagami stills, cigarette burning its way down to his fingers. He’s completely nude, atop the covers, and glasses has just gotten fully dressed again.

“Hey,” the guy hisses, grabs onto Kagami’s ankle. “Let’s go one more round. Then I can stay the night and we can get breakfast together tomorrow.”

Outside, dogs start barking. Kagami stares at the guy and doesn’t say anything. It goes on for who knows how long.

The smile falls from glasses’ face, his knee slides from the bed, and he grabs the bag he came in with, the one he tossed onto Kagami’s desk chair just before Kagami slammed him up against the wall and gave him a dark hickey on the side of his neck. The same hickey he can see peeking out above the guy’s collar now. “Shit. Do you even remember my name?” The guy’s voice sounds choked up, like he might cry.

Kagami actually tries to remember. Shinji? Shinichi? Shichiro?

Again he doesn’t speak, just brings the cigarette to his lips, drags on it, and blows the smoke out into the room. The dogs stop barking.

Glasses shakes his head, looks straight into his eyes. “Wow. You know what? Fuck you.”

When he leaves, he does so with a slam of the door that shakes the walls. The girl in the dorm next door bangs once, hard, on the wall behind Kagami’s bed and yells something like, “Not again!”

Because this is not the first time a dissatisfied casual sex has stormed out of Kagami Taiga’s dorm and slammed the door hard it could almost break. And to be completely honest with you he’s had a lot more slammed than just the door before. He’s sure as hell it won’t be the last.

From his desk, his phone dings and lights up. With a grunt, he rises from the bed and stretches, steps over his discarded shoes and rests the cigarette in his mouth, hanging limply from between his lips. It’s a text from Kise.

_party_ _at the underground_  
_tomorrow_ _20:00_

This among hundreds of other texts from him, all with details about weekend house parties. He’s sure if you scrolled all the way to the top, though that might take you a while considering they’ve been friends since Freshman year, you might find some normal messages, from when they first exchanged numbers. But since about November of their first year in College, their sole correspondence through texts has been Kise informing Kagami of the latest parties. All other interactions they have are in person at said parties before they both go home with a guy and cease speaking until next weekend at another party. Kise knows a lot of hot guys, after all he’s a part-time model.

_Be there._  
_See ya!_

He lets his phone clatter to the desk again and goes to the nightstand, where he sits and smokes the rest of his cigarette before stubbing it out in the ashtray. Wind whistles through the crack in the window and the dogs bark again. Damn, he hates those monsters. Kagami lays down with the lamp still on.

* * *

Kagami finds himself in a dark corner of the living room at a house he’s never been to before, talking to a guy with platinum blond hair and wide, round eyes who keeps leaning into Kagami’s space and touching his jacket, running his fingers over the zippers and laughing loudly at everything Kagami says, even if what he says isn’t meant to be funny.

Kagami likes boys who are easy, but not too easy. Even glasses had made him work for it a little.

Growing bored, Kagami starts to look around for another guy. But he knows he picked platinum blond (he’ll call him Jack Frost for now) for a reason - because there are no other guys here Kagami is attracted to. Jack Frost reaches out and touches Kagami’s jaw, tips his face back toward him. “Hey,” he drawls, already drunk off half a can of Smirnoff Ice. “Don’t tell me you’re losing interest already.”

Kagami glances once toward the kitchen, and then back to Jack Frost, who’s swaying where he stands. “Actually, I am. You might wanna sober up before going home.”

And he leaves Jack Frost standing there looking dumbfounded as he picks his way through the dancing bodies in the living room and into the kitchen, where the music is at least somewhat muffled. He stands at the kitchen sink looking down and swigging out of his Sapporo Yebisu. Maybe he’ll just go home without picking up, even though that hasn’t happened in three years.

He unconsciously nips at his lower lip and stares out of the window above the sink, sees the people falling onto the lawn laughing and shouting, drunk off their asses. He actually should leave before the police are called for a noise complaint. Kagami knows not everyone here is legal age.

“You look bored as fuck.”

He whirls, almost drops his beer in the process.

Standing in the kitchen doorway, outlined by the red Solo cups and handles of alcohol littering the counters, is a guy with tan skin and blue hair and a sinful smirk that reminds Kagami of bar fights and cigarette ash - vicious and sharp. His hands are shoved into his pockets, making the skin around his knuckles bunch up. How did he miss this hottie?

For once in his life Kagami has no idea what to say.

What comes out is, “So what.”

Sounds like he wants to pick a fight but Kagami really doesn’t know what else to say. Blue hair just laughs. He comes closer. “Why are you in here and not out there?” He hooks a thumb back toward the living room.

“Getting another drink,” Kagami lies, and hefts his beer. Blue hair knows it’s a lie because his eyes track the movement of Kagami’s bottle, which is half empty.

“Right.” He closes the rest of the distance between them and sticks his hand out. “Aomine.”

Kagami takes it. “I’m-“

“I know who you are.”

Kagami raises his eyebrows and his hand twitches where Aomine has yet to release it, gripping hard.

“Kagami Taiga, Business major, resident fuckboy,” Aomine grins that daunting smirk again and Kagami falters. “I’m friends with Kise.”

“Oh,” he exhales in a rush, and Aomine releases his hand with a brush of his thumb over Kagami’s fingers. “What kind of lame rumors has that blond bitch been spreading about me now?”

“Not rumors. The stories he tells,” Aomine reclines against the nearby counter and juts his hips out suggestively. His dark blue eyes are running the length of Kagami’s body, from his kicks all the way to the tips of his dark red hair. “Suits you, I guess.”

Kagami chuckles darkly. “That I’m a fuckboy?”

“That you’re a slut.”

In the process of bringing his beer to his lips Kagami stops. He watches Aomine with wide eyes.

Aomine hangs his head and rubs his fingers over his brow. “Fuck. Sorry man. That was supposed to come off sexy.”

“Calling someone a slut is supposed to be sexy?”

Face going red, Aomine presses his hands together and steps away from the counter. “It was supposed to be like, dirty talk. Fucking hell. I don’t care how many people you’ve slept with, I swear. I just… I was hoping to be the next.”

“You suck at this.”

“Whatever.”

“So you’re hitting on me?”

“Sure.”

“By calling me a slut?”

“I didn’t mean for it to come off that way. Forgive me?” He looks it, dark blue eyes pleading with Kagami, making their way down to the silver chain with Tatsuya’s ring that Kagami’s wearing and then back up to meet his gaze.

Kagami can’t wait to see him wrecked.

“Actually, I don’t really mind,” he says truthfully, and sets his beer on the island. “I won’t try to hide it since you know Kise and he knows a lot of things about me. I’m a slut. I’ve slept with a lot of guys.”

“And I said I don’t give a fuck. I think you’re hot.”

“So, you followed me in here on purpose?”

Aomine goes even redder, rubs a hand at the back of his neck. “I saw you talking to that white haired guy. Thought you were gonna go home with him. But when you walked out and came in here instead… my feet moved on their own you could say.”

“You must really want it, then, huh?” Kagami steps forward, into Aomine’s space, and Aomine doesn’t step back. He cups Aomine through the front of his jeans, finds him hard, and something changes in a split second.

There’s a low growl in Kagami’s ear and he’s being pushed back against the edge of the sink, Aomine’s hands gripping at his wrists, holding them by his sides. “I want it,” Aomine affirms, and scrapes his teeth across the very front of Kagami’s throat.

For the first time ever Kagami’s lips part and he lets out a whimper, high and aching under the bright kitchen lights.

Aomine laughs, lets Kagami’s wrists go in favor of cupping his jaw in both hands and pressing their foreheads together. “You are such a slut, aren’t you?”

Kagami rolls his eyes. “Already said-“

Aomine shuts him up with a dirty grind of his crotch into Kagami’s pelvis. Kagami almost falls, he feels so weak, but Aomine holds him up, the small of his back digging into the counter. “Tonight, you’re _my_ slut.”

All Kagami can do is nod.

* * *

Last night was a mistake, bringing glasses back to his dorm.

So on their way out the door, past pouting Jack Frost, Kagami asks if they can do this at Aomine’s place.

“Okay.” Aomine actually opens the car door for him. “I have an apartment off campus, if that’s fine?”

That’s perfect for Kagami, who will just hail a cab back to his dorm when they’re done.

At Aomine’s apartment, Kagami loses his shoes in the living room, his jacket and shirt in the hallway, and finally his pants in the bedroom, which is littered with posters of all of Kagami’s favorite basketball players.

Fingers working to remove his necklace, he mutters, “Similar taste.”

In more ways than one, apparently, as Aomine stills Kagami with firm hands. “Leave it on.”

He’s reminded of last night, when he told the guy to keep his glasses on, just to see how they’d skew when Kagami fucked him, how completely trashed he’d look like that.

Kagami smirks, swallowing convulsively as Aomine takes his wrists just over the line of too rough and walks him back toward the wall, where he pins Kagami’s hands above his head with one hand and circles his fingers around Kagami’s hard cock with the other.

He doesn’t jerk him off, though, just lets his fingers rest against the swell of Kagami’s lower belly and presses the length of his body to Kagami’s. Aomine is still fully clothed and he rasps against Kagami wherever they touch, especially the rough material of his jeans on Kagami’s thighs, making him shake.

There’s a low snicker in his ear as Aomine dips his head, starts sucking on the junction of Kagami’s shoulder, worrying his teeth over the skin and pulling until Kagami chokes. “Not used to this?”

“I’m normally in your position,” Kagami says cockily. Well, as cockily as he can with his wrists held above him and Aomine still clothed while he’s completely naked save for the chain around his neck.

Aomine makes a little sympathetic noise, clicks his tongue and grinds himself against Kagami’s bare cock, jeans rasping over him. “You’re my slut, remember?” Kagami whimpers and turns his head to the side, but Aomine turns him back with the hand previously around his cock. With it gone, the front of Aomine’s pants are able to grate fully over Kagami, who yelps and flinches. “Poor kitty. On the bed.”

When Aomine releases him, Kagami climbs onto the bed and reclines back, but Aomine taps his waist. “Nah-uh. Hands and knees.” He’s still making no effort to take his clothes off.

Shakily and a bit hesitantly, Kagami flips over. His cock bobs below him, pink from where Aomine’s pants rubbed against it.

The bed dips and Aomine’s hands go to Kagami’s thighs, pushing them further apart so that Kagami has to work to keep himself up, most of his weight on his arms as a sharp burn starts to make its way up his legs. “You ever bottomed before?”

“Only a few times.”

Aomine now presses the crotch of his jeans against Kagami’s ass, scraping against the sensitive skin there instead as Kagami tosses his head and fists the sheets. Leaning up, Aomine holds his hand out in front of Kagami’s face. “Spit.”

Kagami does so, a few globs drizzling out onto Aomine’s cupped palm. His saliva smells like stale beer.

“More.”

Hocking in the back of his throat, Kagami spits a bigger dollop onto Aomine’s hand, bubbling and thick. For a minute Kagami thinks Aomine is just going to rub it in his face, literally.

But then his hand disappears and there’s the crisp sound of Aomine unzipping his jeans, followed by the squelch of Kagami’s spit on his cock. “I’m gonna fuck you like this. And I want you to touch yourself. But I don’t want you to come. Okay?”

Kagami nods and reaches under himself, weight now just on one arm. He runs his fingers through the mess at the head of his dick, strands of cum webbing between his knuckles as he spreads it around and starts jerking slowly.

Aomine presses himself to Kagami’s hole and Kagami has just enough time to think _no condom_ before Aomine is pushing in. Kagami rocks forward with a shout, but Aomine pulls him back with his fingers hooked into Kagami’s necklace. His head is craned back, the silver chain and ring digging into his neck and cutting off his air.

Everything hurts - Aomine’s dick scraping inside of him with only spit for lube, the chain and ring squeezing at the front of his throat, his dick hard and throbbing between his legs. But instead of becoming panicked and wanting to ask Aomine to stop, Kagami closes his eyes and basks in it. He’s getting harder, unable to touch himself like Aomine asked with the way Aomine is pulling him back, but he can feel himself dripping onto the sheets.

He’s staring up at the Kobe Bryant poster Aomine has hung above his bed, vision graying at the edges, when Aomine releases him and he slumps to the mattress, unable to hold himself up. He lands in the pool of cum his cock already drooled out and his thighs still burn with the way Aomine is pounding into him, hands crushing Kagami’s hips.

“Told you to touch yourself, slut.” With every lunge of Aomine’s cock into him his jeans - and now the sharp edges of his belt - dig into Kagami’s ass and thighs.

Kagami lets out a splintered moan and rolls just enough to be able to worm a hand beneath him and start jacking himself off as best he can again, dick twitching where it’s caught between him and the bed.

Aomine leans up and braces his forearms on Kagami’s shoulders, pressing the top half of his torso and his face into the pillows. “Such a fucking slut, taking my dick so well. So hungry for it, even though you’re so tight. And you love it, don’t you? Tell me how much you love it.”

“I love it. So much.” Kagami’s voice is broken, fragmented and zipping up at the very last tendrils as Aomine curls his fingers back around his necklace and pulls.

“You like it when I choke you, too, I can tell. And I see how hard this makes you, what I’m doing to you. You’ll never want anything else after this. Just me, choking you and making you beg for it, always.”

Kagami tries to say Aomine’s name, but he can’t because he can’t breathe. His chest is tight, Aomine’s cock a solid pressure inside of him. His dick starts to spurt and he tries to hide it because Aomine told him not to come, but it’s too late.

Aomine is yanking viciously on Kagami’s necklace and Kagami’s eyes go wide, a sharp pain shooting up his neck. He’s just a little impressed the chain’s not broken, yet, “Thought I told you not to come,” Aomine growls.

Kagami slaps the hand not currently trapped beneath him on Aomine’s arm and Aomine releases the chain. Kagami draws a shaky breath in, wind rasping through his throat as he tries to rise to his elbows at least, coughing and spluttering.

“You alright?” Aomine sounds genuinely worried and that sets Kagami at ease, one of Aomine’s hands settling warm on his back, rubbing small circles.

It takes him a minute to answer because it takes him a minute to decide whether he’s really okay. He can breathe and even though there’s still a dull ache in the side of his neck with every beat of his heart, when he swallows he can do so easily. So he nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m all good.”

“You want me to keep going?”

He thinks about this, too, and then nods again. He wants to get Aomine off. Aside from his roughness, Aomine’s also a considerate partner.

On any other night he’d be where Aomine is, ramming into some twink and talking dirty to him like Aomine is doing right now. But this isn’t any other night and he isn’t some random twink. And Kagami just came harder than he has the past three years.

Aomine wraps a strong arm around Kagami’s waist and draws him back with the smooth skin of his forearm grazing Kagami’s sensitive cock. Kagami keens and arches his back and Aomine shushes him, covers Kagami’s back with his chest and puts his lips at Kagami’s ear.

“I’m gonna come inside, ’kay?”

Out of his mind with his orgasm and the high of oxygen returning to him and _Aomine_ everywhere, Kagami nods. “Yes. Please. Come in me, I want it. I need it.”

Aomine retreats and Kagami expects him to grab his hips and start taking him to pound town again, but instead his hands are trailing softly down Kagami’s sides and he’s giving one, two, three more gentle pushes in and then coming with a kiss to the very center of Kagami’s back, on his spine.

Kagami gives another little garbled moan as he feels Aomine’s come cascading into him, splashing against his insides as he clenches weakly around it. There’s some dribbling out and down his thighs when Aomine turns them, presses Kagami onto his side as he lays behind him, softening cock still inside.

They’re spooning, Kagami realizes, as Aomine tightens the arm around his middle. It’s uncharted territory but he knows he doesn’t care anymore. The cum on his thighs is now trickling off of him and onto Aomine where they’re pressed together. Which is everywhere. And Aomine still has all his clothes on.

“You’re gonna stay,” Aomine says, before Kagami can speak, not giving him a choice. “I know you want to leave, I know that’s how you do things. But you’re gonna stay tonight.”

“Hmm, who says I wanna leave?” Kagami likes the feeling of Aomine’s chest pressed to his back, the way Aomine’s breath ghosts over his neck and his shoulders, their legs twisting together.

“Every guy you’ve ever slept with most likely says it. But I’m not letting you go. Because that’s not how _I_ wanna do things.”

The commanding tone in Aomine’s voice makes him shudder, and when Aomine feels it he laughs, sweetly into Kagami’s ear.

“And how do you do things?”

“I’d like to shower together in the morning, maybe catch some breakfast, come back here and watch TV. It’s really nice, I think you’d like it.”

“Fuck. Your rules are shitty.”

Aomine shrugs. “Deal with it.”

“Can I smoke?”

“That’s bad for your health, y’know.”

“Really, now?”

“Hey.” Aomine noses at Kagami’s jaw. “I didn’t mean to offend you the first time I called you slut.”

It’s Kagami who shrugs this time. “I really don’t mind. Like I said, I _am_ a slut. A whore. A fuckboy. I’ve slept with way too many people to keep track of them all. Nothing wrong with what you said.” Admitting it out loud isn’t nearly as fun as the actual conquests themselves were.

Aomine can tell. He presses gently on Kagami’s arm and turns him so that Kagami’s on his back, Aomine’s cock popping out of him with a squish and a gush of cum that makes Kagami close his eyes and moan sweetly.

Something passes in front of him and Kagami’s being kissed before he knows it, something that is strictly against the rules. No kissing during sex is one of them, but he frequently breaks that rule if he’s really feeling himself. No kissing after sex is the rule he never breaks because then, people get the wrong idea.

All rules thrown out of the window. He cups a hand around Aomine’s neck and opens his mouth, flicks their tongues together with a trembling breath that Aomine catches.

Aomine holds himself above Kagami as they part, a thumb coming up to brush over Kagami’s cheek. “If you like hanging out with me tomorrow, do you think we could do this again?”

“Maybe.” Kagami pulls Aomine back down beside him. “I’ll think about it.”

“Sleep on it,” Aomine mutters into Kagami’s shoulder.

Maybe, just maybe, Kagami thinks, he might even thank Kise for spouting _rumors_ about him.

* * *

Kagami’s ass hurts when he wakes up, but Aomine is there with a Tylenol and a glass of water. He’s on the edge of the bed when Kagami rolls over, proffering the tiny white pill in the palm of his hand. Kagami blinks and groans and curls his fingers over Aomine’s palm, feels the ridges there and remembers how he spit into it last night. He already feels awkward.

“Must fuck guys with no lube a lot, huh?” He says, to diffuse the tension, pops the pill in his mouth and chases it down with the cool water. It soothes his throat, which is also feeling raw from where Aomine choked him last night. He tugs on the silver necklace, surprisingly still in one piece, and grimaces.

Aomine offer a lopsided smile, light playing in his dark blue hair. “I just know how it works.”

Kagami quirks an eyebrow. _Oh_.

Aomine shrugs. “Even you said you’d bottomed a couple times before.”

“Because that’s exactly how it works. Also to see if they’re actually comfortable with it.”

“Some of us more than others,” Aomine intones, and when he leaves to take the glass back to the kitchen Kagami sees that he’s gathered the clothes Kagami lost throughout the apartment last night and piled them on his desk.

He sinks back down to the pillows and has nothing clever to say to Aomine’s statement, just watches the stack of clothes, his jacket thrown over the back of the chair, for a long time until Aomine reappears.

“Wanna take a shower?”

* * *

He lets Aomine shampoo his hair and wash his back with a gentle hand on his waist. It reminds him of when he was little and he and Tatsuya used to take baths together. Not in a weird romantic way, Tatsuya’s almost like a real sibling to him. Just in the fact that it’s comforting, having someone do that kind of stuff to you. Especially because Kagami hasn’t bathed or showered with anyone since he was about 6 years old.

Aomine turns him around and Kagami sees him smile through the gloom of the water misting around them. “Looks like someone’s enjoying himself. Not so bad, is it?”

Kagami shrugs and reaches forward, where Aomine’s cock is hanging flaccid between his legs. “You want me to-“

“No.” Aomine jerks away from Kagami’s touch, but he’s back in close proximity soon enough, with a hand on Kagami’s shoulder. “No sex today. One of my rules.” Then he winks.

Kagami sighs exaggeratedly. “Probably should have told me that before inviting me to stay the night.”

Aomine looks kind of hurt so Kagami rolls his eyes and runs a wet hand up his arm, fingers dancing on the tan skin. “Kidding.” Okay, beyond those sharp edges. he’s pretty sentimental. He then brushes the backs of his knuckles over the row of bottles along the shower wall and inclines his head toward Aomine’s hair. “You got anything special for that?”

Looking a little more relaxed, Aomine grabs a bottle of something labeled Green tea shampoo and plants it in Kagami’s outstretched hand before turning around.

“Natural bluehead, baby.”

Aomine is actually a bit taller than he his, but not too tall, an inch or two probably so it’s not that hard for him to squirt the shampoo in his palm and suds it into Aomine’s hair, massaging his scalp and earning himself a quiet moan for his efforts.

That makes him grin, walking forward carefully atop the porcelain and pressing himself along Aomine’s back. “You sure you don’t wanna break that rule? Gotta say, seeing you like this makes me wanna try the other way around.” To prove his point, he grabs gently at the swell of Aomine’s ass, which is tanned and supple and screaming for Kagami’s dick in it.

A laugh as Aomine turns back, quickly, and starts to rinse the shampoo from his hair. “Even if I were interested in breaking a rule, I don’t bottom. Never again. So.”

“You really hate it that much?”

“Doesn’t get me off, so yeah. Why would I try again? I don’t wanna do something I’m not comfortable with.”

“Maybe you just needed the right partner?” Kagami shrugs and sets the bottle of shampoo back on the shelf just as Aomine leans in, brushing damp lips over Kagami’s. They aren’t touching anywhere else, Aomine’s hands still in his hair, but Kagami feels a warmth that seeps all the way down to his toes.

“Mm, I dunno but I hope that’s okay,” Aomine says, and it’s so low Kagami can barely hear it over the thundering of the shower. “I just didn’t want you to think like, because of the no sex thing. I didn’t want you to think I didn’t want you or-“

“No, you’re good. You tried. You didn’t like it. At least you tried.” Kagami slips forward falteringly, winds both arms around Aomine’s shoulders, rippling with water. “Just… kiss me.”

Aomine nods and Kagami kisses him. They stay like that under the scalding water until Aomine is a deeper shade of golden brown and Kagami’s flushed pink, until neither of them can breathe and they’re swallowing more water than saliva.

Only then does Aomine turn the shower off and step out, hand outstretched to help Kagami over as well.

Kagami goes for the rack of towels he sees in the corner, but Aomine is gone when he turns.

“Aomine?”

In the bedroom, Aomine is standing near his wardrobe still soaking wet as he shakes his head vigorously and water sprays everywhere.

“What the hell? What are you, a dog?” Kagami laughs.

Aomine licks his lips as he smirks and blushes high on his cheeks, like he knows what he’s doing is weird.

Weird but adorable.

“You probably should have warned me you were a serial killer before inviting me to stay,” Kagami has his towel wrapped securely around his waist, idling by the bathroom door.

“Baby, we shouldn’t waste towels.”

“Sure, psychopath,” Kagami nods slowly and makes sure to go slow while he dries off, getting every nook and cranny of his body dry before flinging the damp towel at Aomine.

“Forgot your ass crack, asshole,” Aomine says teasingly.

“You wanna get that for me?” He’s only half kidding, really, he is. Or maybe not. Maybe he really does mean it.

But Aomine just stares at him and gives him a small smirk then leaves him to get dressed in his clothes from last night.

* * *

“Do you have any school work you need to do?”

Outside, the leaves change color with every passing tree. A few oranges and yellows flutter down onto the windshield, stuck by morning dew, and Aomine has to turn the wipers on once they're inside his car.

“Actually, there is. Can we drop by the campus? Then we can eat in the cafeteria. You cool with that?”

Aomine shakes his head. “I was thinking of taking you somewhere off campus actually. One of my favorite places.”

Kagami doesn’t have much money to be spending on food off campus (the little he does have goes toward the pack of smokes he buys each week) when he could just use a meal swipe in the caf, but he doesn’t want Aomine to think he’s cheap. So he nods and when they pull up outside of Kagami’s dorm, Aomine lets him climb out.

“No chickening out, okay? Or there will be blood.”

“Sure, Jeffrey Dahmer.”

Aomine makes finger guns at him.

“It’ll probably take a few minutes before I pack all my shit so you can pull around-“

“I know the campus, Kagami. I go to school here, too. If you come out and I’m not here I’ll be around the side.”

“Gotcha.”

In his dorm, Kagami packs all his books into his bag just to be sure and because he remembers there’s a History quiz he also has to study for. He decides to change as well while he’s at it, brush his teeth and try his best to fix his unruly hair.

It’s as he’s spitting a mess of toothpaste into the sink that his phone rings. The caller ID says Aomine Daiki (with a fucking heart), even though he can’t remember giving Aomine his number last night. Or vice versa. The snitch.

“Whaddaya need lover boy?”

“You’re taking quite a while up there. Do I need to gas the place? I really don’t wanna hurt someone…”

“I decided to change my clothes so I wouldn’t look like a total hobo while we eat breakfast. How did you-“

“I’m an IT major,” Aomine says before Kagami can even ask. “Did some magic tricks on your phone last night while you’re passed out. I just saved my number, nothing else.”

By all means, Kagami should be pissed. Or at least scared out of his wits that Aomine is going to become a crazy stalker who just unlocks Kagami’s phone whenever he wants and puts people’s numbers into it because he’s afraid Kagami won’t call him back. Instead, he feels oddly flattered. No guy has ever tried _that_ hard before.

“I, um… is that the kinda stuff they teach you in IT? We can probably plan a heist together,” He hopes the delight isn’t too obvious in his voice, though he knows it is.

“I learned in one class how to unlock my own phone if I forget the code, and we were given express instructions not to use it on other phones because people can sue for breaches of privacy and all that shit, but. I had a lot of fun last night and you’re not just any other people, so.” A pause as Kagami slips his shoes on. “You really changed for our date?”

“Date?” But he’s smiling as he grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder. “I’m not particularly aware that’s what we are calling it.”

There’s a delicious low laugh down the line. “Well, you just called me lover boy. What would you call it?”

“I’d call it breakfast.”

“Breakfast date it is, then. Now, get your ass in here.”

* * *

“I really hope it didn’t creep you out that I put my number in your phone,” Aomine says as he holds the door open for Kagami to step into the restaurant. “You can delete it if things don’t go well today… if they aren’t going well.”

Kagami gives Aomine a conciliatory pat on the cheek. “They’re going fine. Relax. I’m actually having fun.” Which he never thought he’d say about an actual date.

Breakfast. Kagami reminds himself this is just breakfast.

But Aomine is different from the boys he’s ever slept with. With Aomine, he’s not sure what will happen. It thrills and scares him all at the same time.

A peppy and attractive waitress who recognizes Aomine seats them at a booth in the back and lets Kagami know her name is Satsuki and if _Dai-chan_ needs anything to let her know.

As she flounces away Kagami looks at Aomine. “Come here often?”

Aomine just hums and opens his menu and all of a sudden Kagami can’t help but imagine Aomine here with every other guy he’s ever taken home. Which is quite hypocritical of him, he realizes, because he does the same thing. He just doesn’t take his conquests out in public.

He opens his menu as well just as they’re joined by a guy with light blue hair, pale skin, and big blue eyes like the color of his hair. His name tag says his name is Tetsuya and - wouldn’t you know it - he knows Aomine, too.

“Aomine-kun,” Is his greeting, and he extends his arm for that one-handed fist bump all bro’s do.

Kagami watches with a grave expression.

“Yo Tetsu, just got here?” Aomine asks.

“No. I’ve been here since midnight. Got me pulling some graveyard shifts.” _Tetsu_ sighs and his big baby blue eyes fall on Kagami. He’s cute. “And who do we have here?”

“This is Kagami.”

“Hi, Kagami. I’m Kuroko. Friend of Aomine’s.”

But when Kuroko extends his hand for Kagami to shake, Kagami ignores it, just stares at it. He knows he’s being a bitch. He can’t fake anything this time, it’s weird.

“Uh,” Kuroko says uncomfortably, and curls his fingers into a fist. “Can I get you guys something to drink?”

“The usual,” Aomine says, just as Kagami says, “Coffee. Black,” as dry as possible.

Kuroko bows and then leans in to lay a hand on Aomine’s shoulder. “It’s good to see you, Aomine-kun.” As he turns away his fingers brush the top of Aomine’s bicep, under the sleeve of his black v-neck top.

“Wow,” Kagami mutters, before Aomine can say anything. “Is he obvious or what?”

Aomine gives a little confused shake of his head. “What are ya talking about?”

“Did you fuck him, too?”

“Excuse me?”

“Lemme guess, you also took him here after, he loved it so much, he just had to get a job here. Or, actually, this is where you two met. While you were on a date with another guy. That’s so rich.”

Aomine’s eyebrows knit uncomfortably together. “Kagami, you really have no room to talk.”

“You’re right. I fucking don’t.”

Kagami is up and out of the booth in less than two seconds, headed for the door, pulling his phone from his pocket to delete Aomine’s number. He’ll call a cab and head home and forget this ever happened. Maybe he’ll pick up again tonight and Aomine will become a distant memory, something that could have happened.

“Kagami, wait.”

“Kagami?”

Aomine is calling to him from back in the restaurant just as Kagami, nose buried in his phone, is barreling into someone in the entryway.

“Kagami Taiga,” the person says again, affirmative, and Kagami sees that it’s the guy he fucked the other night. It’s Mister glasses.

Fuckity fucking fuck. He knew they should have gone to the school cafeteria.

He makes to push around the guy, but glasses plants a hand on Kagami’s shoulder and shoves him hard. He stumbles back, almost dropping his phone, and then there’s a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye and Aomine is there, shoving the guy back.

“Fucking leave him alone.”

“Whoa. This is amazing,” glasses says loudly, and by now half the people in the restaurant are looking at them. “Are you his boyfriend? Did you know he cheated on you, man? With me. So, if I don’t kick his ass, someone should. Teach this fucker a lesson.”

“Is there a problem here?” This from Satsuki, whose gaze is flitting from glasses to Kagami to Aomine and back.

Aomine looks like he wants to say something else, but thinks better of it. “No. No, Satsuki, there’s no problem. Kagami and I were just leaving.”

“But you just got here. Hey, Dai-chan-“

Aomine is hauling Kagami up by the armpits and dragging him from the restaurant with glasses glaring after them and shouting, “He’s a fuckin’ whore! You can do better than that!”

In the parking lot Kagami brushes him off. “You can let go of me now.”

“That guy-“

“I slept with him two nights ago. Didn’t get his number, didn’t plan to meet him again, same as I do every time. I’m that kind of asshole.”

“Except this time.”

Kagami puts his head in his hands and groans. “How sure are you? I don’t _do_ this. And _this_ is exactly why.”

Aomine tilts his head. “Why?”

“Because then shit gets all fucked up and makes me feel like… Like… Damn it!”

“Like you actually have emotions? Like you actually care about someone other than when you’re pushing your dick into their ass?” When Kagami looks up Aomine is grinning like an idiot. He spreads his arms wide. “All I’m saying is that I’ve slept with a lot of people, you’ve slept with even _more_ people. But this doesn’t have to be about that-“

“How can it not, Aomine?”

“Easy.” Aomine shrugs. “We make it not. We go get breakfast somewhere else and then we go back to my place and we whatever we wanna do, maybe even more things we haven’t done before. That’s it.”

“But there are-“ Kagami coughs and tries to make his heart stop beating so fast. “-there are guys like that all over campus, or maybe even outside campus. Guys who wanna smash my face because I never called them back or because I just kicked them out after we fucked like a heartless bitch. Guys who’re gonna make this way more difficult than it needs to be. Being with me, it’s gonna be hell.”

“Fuck, did I sell myself short Kagami? Pretty sure it’s obvious I can handle more than hell. You don’t strike me as the type of guy who quits easily. And I’m not either.”

“What about your guys, then? When we see guys you slept with, it’s gonna be even worse because you’re _cool_. You actually made sure they had a good time and I’m sure half of them fucking fell in love with you. And I’m a jealous fuck, Aomine, I can’t just-“

“Kagami,” Aomine advances carefully, afraid of scaring Kagami off. “it’s good you think I’m cool but… I lied.”

“I lied, okay? I don’t have rules. Whether they stayed or not? I didn’t give a fuck. I’m also an asshole, okay? But that’s probably the reason we deserve each other. You just have to trust me that all the guys I’ve been with before? That’s done, no strings attached. If somebody ever crosses the line, I’ll do something about it.”

“But, what if-“

“Stop making excuses.” Aomine finally puts a hand on Kagami’s shoulder and squeezes. “Still wanna get breakfast?”

Kagami thinks. And then nods.

* * *

They get breakfast at Maji Burger and Kagami licks at the remnants of his cheeseburger as they sit on Aomine’s couch watching Money Heist.

“We can do better than that.”

Kagami shakes his head. “If we ever encounter an Arturito though, I dunno, he’s a piece of work. I might just kill him right there and then.”

“Hah, that makes the two of us.”

"We'll both fuck up the heist."

A few minutes pass and Kagami leans forward to put his empty burger wrapper on the coffee table. When he leans back he glances at Aomine and finds him already staring.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“I feel like I’m being criticized.”

Aomine tilts his head. “Do you play sports? You look like it.”

Kagami looks at him with uncertainty. Like he doesn’t want to answer but knows that he’s gonna be shitty about it if ever he comes up with a lie. “I play basketball.”

“Then you should stop smoking especially if you wanna go pro.”

“Dad doesn’t want me to and that story is for another time.”

“Who cares about what your dad wants? We should play some time. I wanna see you get wrecked. For now, you should do your school stuff or some shit.”

He very much does not want to do anything school related right now. “No. We can keep watching for a bit.”

“I really wanna cuddle. I know we just fought but-“

Kagami anchors himself with the toe of his sock on the floor and pushes, sliding his body along the cushions until he’s pressed to Aomine’s side. He curls his legs under him and butts his head against the underside of Aomine’s jaw. “Just watch the damn show.”

“Yeah,” Aomine says, and winds an arm around Kagami’s shoulders.

They stay like that for a while, Aomine’s breath rustling the hair at the top of Kagami’s head, until Kagami feels his eyes starting to slip closed, his mind wandering off. Back to the restaurant Aomine had been so excited to take him to, before Kagami ruined things and got pushed around by glasses and they were forced to leave.

“Thanks for taking care of that guy. I don’t wanna cause more damage. I easily lose my cool,” Kagami mutters into Aomine’s chest.

He feels Aomine shrug. “It sucks you have to deal with guys like that.”

Kagami makes a small noise. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

Struggling to sit upright and wrench himself back from the edge of sleep, he blinks. “Don’t make it seem like I didn’t deserve that. It was my fault. If I wasn’t such an asshole to every guy I-“

Aomine kisses him. Hard, on the mouth. His hands are in Kagami’s hair, palms stuck to the sides of Kagami’s head. Holding him there. Kagami balls a hand in Aomine’s shirt when they part. “What-“

“We agreed not to talk about that. The past. You had guys, I had guys They don’t _mean_ anything.” Aomine presses his forehead hard to Kagami’s. “Okay? They don’t mean shit.”

“Yeah, okay.” Kagami’s next breath is shaky, lungs rattling against his ribs.

Aomine can tell. “You good?”

“I’m just… this is new. For me. I’m sorry.”

“Tell me about it. This is something new for me too, idiot,” Aomine gives a sweet kiss to Kagami’s forehead that makes his eyes sting. “You should do your school thingy, though.”

He starts with the studying he has to do for History. Aomine helps him make flash cards and quizzes him on the information while they lay in bed, and Kagami earns a kiss for every one he gets right -and a few he doesn’t-.

And then he pulls out his lyrics for Music class and tells Aomine not to laugh.

Aomine doesn’t, at first, until Kagami stutters through the chorus and bites at his lip and blushes wherever he has skin showing. Aomine just chuckles and kisses him, on his neck, the fingers not holding the paper, the apple of his cheek.

He finally gets it all down as the sun is setting, performs it with his back to Aomine at the foot of the bed, wringing his hands together.

Aomine claps and drags him back by the waist, flips him over and kisses him hard once more.

“You’re gonna get an A.”

“Or a D.”

Aomine frowns.

“For this dick.”

Aomine makes him wait to have sex again until after midnight, when it’s technically the next day, holds him down and fucks him within an inch of his life again.

Aomine is right, he realizes as he lays beside him, drool seeping from the corner of Aomine’s lips. Together, they’ll try to make this work.

Also, he has a new set of rules to make.


End file.
